De la haine
by Celia-san
Summary: Anéanti. Contre les tempes de Severus Snape, la haine gronde. Sirius Black doit crever pour la mort de Lily. ... Des années d'aversion déversée pour un homme aujourd'hui effondré devant sa porte. Slash SS/SB.
1. Prologue

Cour pénale. An 0 de l'ère nouvelle.

Voilà des jours que le silence rode. Qu'il me dévore de l'intérieur, lentement, à redouter les salles trop grandes… Je ne supporte plus. Le bruit. Sa voix. Ses hologrammes d'elle, créés par mon cerveau malade. Tout le temps. Il me semble que j'ai envie de crier mais l'envie bute contre mes lèvres.  
Je ne sais plus.

Il n'y a plus assez de livres à déchirer, de meubles à écarteler. Le dernier recours serait de détruire ce corps qui me sert de tombe, histoire de finir le travail. Pour mettre un terme à la torture.  
Je retiens le rire dans ma gorge.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Les tintements de l'horloge cadrent mes écarts dans un vrombissement à faire tomber les plâtres. Je redresse alors l'échine. Aller au tribunal est l'unique moment qui me permet de retrouver un pouvoir sur moi-même.

Je ne suis au cœur de la fosse que pour voir Sirius Black crever.

Les pépiements de la masse emplissent la salle, agressifs, comme des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles. Blotti dans un coin de la tribune, enveloppé de ma cape comme d'un linceul, je guette la porte par laquelle il arrivera. La lumière, crue, m'effeuille petit à petit, comme elle me jette nu au milieu de cette foule qui m'épie.  
Je me retiens de trembler.

La salle ne désemplit pas. Au cœur du mouvement, les discours s'entrechoquent pour me parvenir par bribes, rêches. C'est professoral, distancié. Révulsant.  
Regardez-les, ses pales héros, tous se réclamant d'une miette d'une paix dont ils s'improvisent les artisans… Elle leur a délié la langue et l'esprit pour une verve et quelques piques moralisatrices. Ce nouveau monde plein d'espoir et de sérénité retrouvée me donne la nausée.

Mon cœur vient brusquement battre le tambour à mes oreilles  
Une ombre vient caresser le chambranle de la porte.

Le silence s'instaure. Lentement, le corps émacié de Sirius Black s'avance pour prendre place sur la chaise du condamné.

Une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine. Puis un frémissement. Mes bras se plaquent contre mon torse, tentent de retenir la vague sourde qui monte en moi. Les spasmes s'accélèrent, la bile remonte, la haine enfle… J'étouffe ! Mes mains empoignent déjà les barrières qui nous séparent.

« SALAUD ! ORDURE ! ASSASSIN !

Severus, calmez-vous ! »

NOON ! Que ce vieux fou me lâche, je vais le tuer, il a tué LILY! Cette pourriture ! J'ai mal ! J'ai maaaaal ! Pourquoi elle?!. Dis le moi ordure ! POURQUOI ?! REGARDE-MOI ! Regarde ! Regarde ce que je suis devenu… Je suis misérable, je suis sale, je ne suis plus rien. Plus rien.

Je m'effondre sur un banc, vide. Autour de moi, les regards tournent, les chuchotements viennent résonner à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Doucement, une main sur mon épaule vient me rappeler à moi-même. J'exècre cet homme.

« Vous devriez peut-être rentrer. »

Je dévisage Albus un instant avant de repousser sa main.

« Non. »

Un sourire semble vouloir s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Voir, participer à sa condamnation est aujourd'hui la seule exultation qui me soit possible.

Lente et caverneuse, la voix du juge s'élève et entame sa route, morne. Comme le glas faisant trembler la cathédrale. L'homme semble savourer ses mots, faisant claquer sa langue dans un bruit de succion. Entre les murs, les chefs d'accusations palpitent. Sa bouche molle tremble aux vibrations de sa voix.

Haute trahison envers la couronne, complicité de meurtre.

Partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Derrière mes cheveux hirsutes, je cherche la peur, l'angoisse, une fierté grotesque. Aucune. Black se tait.

Ca me donne envie de gerber. Cet homme se moque du tribunal, il me crache à la figure, je le vois à ses yeux qui me dévisagent ! Il a voulu me faire payer nos années de discorde... Tu as anéanti ma vie ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Black ! Satisfait ?! J'espère que ton corps pourrira à Askaban…

« J'appelle à la barre M. Severus Snape . »

La mention de mon nom me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Le corps lourd, les jambes tremblantes d'une usure arrivée trop tôt, je prends difficilement la direction de la tribune. Et leurs voix qui résonnent dans ma tête : « regardez, voyez le mangemort converti ! Une pauvre larve, un opportuniste ! Il a su retourner sa veste à temps. Un vendu, mais toujours un assassin, un mangemort dans l'âme. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas pleuré la mort de son ancienne amie ». Tous des petits parvenus, tous calfeutrés devant l'âtre de leur planque pendant que d'autres crevaient sans bruit.

Comme Lily.

Il me faut une éternité pour atteindre la barre des témoins. Tremblant, mes doigts l'appellent et la serrent à m'en blanchir les phalanges. Mon corps réclame de l'ombre, trop de lumières, trop de regards. Je cherche de la main à remettre mes cheveux en place.

« M. Snape, allez-vous bien ? »

Je me retourne brusquement vers le juge, qui aborde un mouvement de recul à la vue des lèvres retroussées. Vaine tentative d'un rictus.

« On ne peut mieux. »

Qu'on en finisse. Vite. Que je puisse voir son visage déformé par l'horreur.

« M. Snape. Connaissiez-vous Sirius Black ? »

Je tente de me redresser le plus possible. Tenir, ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure, avant de replonger.

« Oui. »

L'avocat de la partie civile se penche au-dessus de ses feuilles, fronçant des sourcils.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez fait votre scolarité ensemble. Comment le décririez-vous ? Etait-il violent ? »

Violent ? J'étouffe un rire pathétique. Lentement, je me penche au-dessus de la barre, le sourire crispé.

« Il était tout ce que représente la famille Black : orgueilleux, brutal… Paré d'un goût prononcé pour la magie noire.

Vous le pensiez donc capable de commettre un tel acte ?

Je ne le pense pas, susurre-je, savourant la portée de ces mots comme du miel, je l'affirme. »

Le silence s'emplit de quelques murmures équivoques envers l'accusé. Entends-tu Black ? La même verve que la tienne lorsque tu te plaisais à me réduire… Qu'on l'enferme, qu'on le brise, vite… Qu'il souffre comme je souffre…

« Avez-vous servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Oui.

Quand avez-vous quitté ses rangs ? »

Allez-y, dévisagez-moi… Regardez cette pauvre loque de mangemort… Oui. Plus rien d'importance.

« Je ne l'ai jamais quitté.

Faites attention aux termes que vous employez… Etes-vous en train de dire que vous êtes un traître à votre peuple ?

Non non ! » je mets à me frotter compulsivement le visage, « je servais Albus Dumbledore … depuis la découverte de la prophétie… »

Un silence gêné.

Tenir.

« Une… prophétie vous dites ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre ?! Sirius Black est coupable ! Coupable ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, je suis prêt à leur donner la tête de Black sur un plateau, je viens de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent ! Qu'ils en finissent ! On n'a plus le temps pour les intermèdes … Je n'en aurais pas la force…

Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à la barre pour étouffer les convulsions qui me gagnent, et la démence qui me guette, toujours…

Tenir… Avant de…

« Dites-le ! Il faisait partie de ses partisans !

Oui ! Arrache-je de moi dans un cri surhumain…

Tenir…

Avez-vous vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres demander à Sirius Black de tuer la famille Potter?

Aaah…

OUI, OUI ! Qu'il crève, qu'il moisisse en taule ! Meurs Black ! MEURS !!! FAITES-LE CREVEEER !!! AAAAH !!!

Ah ah ah ! Qu'il meurt ! Qu'il meurt ! Moisi au fond d'un trou ! Aaaaaaah ! Lily ! LILYYYYYYYYY!!!

J'entends crier au loin, des larmes, des ongles qui s'enfoncent dans un visage, je crois que c'est moi… Je sens des bras qui me tirent hors de la salle, qui me traîne comme un drap sale.

Je vous en supplie…

Laissez-moi mourir…


	2. Chapitre 1: Replonger

Titre :_ De la haine._

Disclaimer : J'aimerais revendiquer Severus Snape comme ma propriété personnelle mais je crois que c'est raté… T.T

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, romance.

Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre (hem oui, le chapitre précédent faisait office de prologue… désolée de ne pas l'avoir précisé !) ! La rédaction de cette fic étant terminée, je publierai au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ! Bonne lecture !

An 11 de l'ère nouvelle.

La neige avait avalée le paysage en une nuit. Tout n'était que blancheur immaculée.

Au cœur des bourrasques givrantes, une ombre vêtue de noir récupérait du bois pour alimenter le poêle de sa bicoque. De son visage se dégageait une inertie hostile. Les gestes étaient raides, oublieux du froid. Lentement, chargé de son butin, il reprenait le chemin menant à son antre, balayant la poudreuse de sa cape.

Quelque part, non loin de là, un homme luttait pour sa survie.

Severus Snape avait toujours préféré le confinement et le désert blanc. Le silence. L'hiver était le meilleur moment pour apprécier la solitude, loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait des temps qui n'étaient plus, un visage familier. Loin de l'insouciance vulgaire des élèves.

Loin d'Harry Potter aux yeux trop vert.

Le vent s'engouffra dans la maison lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, faisant entrer des volutes de neige qui fondaient à la chaleur du plancher. Les braises grésillèrent au contact du bois humide qu'il jeta, dégageant une douce fumée. A la lueur du feu, Severus quitta sa cape et l'accrocha près de la cheminée. Il se laissa lentement glisser dans un fauteuil, s'imprégnant de la chaleur environnante. Tout doucement, il se laissa envelopper par le sommeil. Les flammes révélaient peu à peu les sillons qui marquaient son visage dépourvu de masque.

C'était un chalet des plus rustiques, vêtu du stricte nécessaire. Au cœur d'une unique pièce, un lit de bois recouvert d'épais édredons, accolé au manteau de la cheminée pour se prémunir des nuits froides, une étagère où régnait quelques ouvrages obscurs, des couverts, une bouteille de vin traînant sur une table munie d'une chaise solitaire. Au centre de la pièce, trônait le vieux fauteuil élimé, dont le cuir aspirait la chaleur de l'âtre.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Le vent portait un cri, tambourinant contre les vitres. Il jeta un œil à sa pendule : vingt-deux heures cinq. Poussant un grognement, il se redressa et alla regarder à la fenêtre. La tempête battait son plein. Aucun homme ne serait assez fou pour s'aventurer dehors. Le pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la bouteille de vin, se versa un verre. Alors qu'il y promenait ses lèvres, une plainte hachée par le blizzard s'ajouta à la première.

Maudissant son éthique, Severus s'empara de sa baguette, de sa cape et se jeta dans la tourmente.

« Lumos ! »

La neige s'insinuait dans les moindres replis de ses vêtements. Une couche épaisse recouvrait à présent le sol. Se dirigeant à l'aveuglette, Severus tentait difficilement d'avancer. Il envisageait de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entrevit une silhouette s'effondrant dans la neige.

Pressant le pas, il ne tarda pas à atteindre le corps dont les vêtements légers et la peau se couvraient d'une fine couche de givre.

« Etes-vous conscient ? » demanda Severus en se penchant au-dessus de l'homme.

Précautionneusement, il approcha l'extrémité de sa baguette pour mieux entrevoir son visage.

Ses yeux se figèrent d'horreur.

Sirius Black.

« NON ! »

L'homme qu'il haïssait le plus, l'homme qui devait pourrir à Askaban, l'homme qui avait fait de lui un être dépourvu de sentiment, gisait en cet instant à ses pieds.

Il se laissa contempler l'agonie de son ennemi, les tempes battant d'une rage et d'une incompréhension soudaine. Comment avait-il pu sortir ? Après tant d'années à essayer d'oublier, pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi lui ?! La solution qui s'offrait à lui était de laisser le froid faire son œuvre. Il se détourna, laissant l'homme à une mort certaine.

Une main s'agrippa faiblement à son pied.

« …pitié… »

Quelque chose s'ébranla en lui. Comme une digue cédant au poids des sentiments jusque là refoulés.

« Pitié ? Pitié ?! Tu en as eu pour elle lorsque tu l'as tuée connard ! »

D'un coup sec, il écrasa de son pied la main de Sirius Black qui gémit.

« Crève.»

Le corps secoué de spasme, Sirius tenta de se lever avant de s'effondrer de nouveau.

« Juste… pour cette nuit… »

Il devait être en train de cauchemarder. Un putain de cauchemar. Severus sentit un sourire sarcastique monter à ses lèvres. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, le regard doucereux.

« Mais qui te dit que je ne vais pas te donner directement aux détraqueurs ? »

Le professeur croyait devenir fou : à la lueur de sa baguette, Sirius semblait sourire.

« Tout ce… que tu veux… murmura-t-il, mais… dormir… juste… auprès d'un feu. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la scène.

Le laisser ici, ce serait assurer sa mort, une bonne fois pour toute. Il était comme subjugué par ce corps sans vie apparente. Mort. Il pouvait le regarder s'éteindre à petit feu.

Mourir en liberté. En échappant à la justice qui lui était réservé. En échappant au baiser du détraqueur. Le seul sort qu'il puisse mériter.

Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il l'attrapa à la taille et le souleva sans souci. Empêtré dans sa cape, lesté du corps maigre, il tentait comme il pouvait d'avancer dans la poudreuse.

Il ne crut jamais atteindre cette porte qui n'en finissait de reculer. A peine franchi le seuil, il laissa tomber l'homme sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Sirius retint un gémissement. Le pas raide, Severus se dirigea vers son lit et jeta sans cérémonie un édredon à ses pieds. Trempé, tremblant, Sirius tira faiblement la couverture jusqu'à lui et s'y enveloppa. Affalé sur le plancher chaud, le visage rougissant de par la proximité du feu, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Severus, installé dans son fauteuil, regardait Sirius, un verre d'alcool tournant entre ses doigts crispés.

Comment en était-il arrivé là … Sa baguette reposait sur le bras de cuir.

Il lui suffisait de lancer un seul sortilège impardonnable. Ou de s'emparer du couteau qui luisait sur la table. De le tuer de ses mains.

Les flammes faisaient danser des ombres sur le visage luisant du condamné. Sa respiration sifflait de façon inquiétante.

Il ne passerait probablement pas la nuit.

Une douleur sourde lui martelait peu à peu les tempes. Il but une gorgée de vin et murmura un sortilège entre ses dents, atténuant la migraine.

Sirius Black. A portée de sortilège.

*

Severus se réveilla brusquement, accusant la raideur de son dos. Sirius s'agitait dans son sommeil. Ses poils se hérissèrent alors qu'il sortait de la tiédeur du sommeil. Il n'y avait presque plus de braises. Enjambant le corps, il récupéra quelques buches qu'il ajouta aux cendres et se mit à souffler sur les tisons. Une quinte de toux se fit faiblement entendre.

Il semblait marmonner quelque chose. Après tergiversation, Severus alluma une lampe à huile et s'approcha de Black.

Il essuya un mouvement de recul, écoeuré.

Il pleurait.

Après un ultime regard méprisant, Snape se redressa et prit la direction du lit. Sans prendre le temps de se changer, il se glissa dans les draps en réprimant un frisson. Couché près de la porte, Sirius gémissait. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'homme qu'il exécrait le plus en ce monde, il souffla un sort verrouillant la porte.

Demain à l'aube, il entrerait en contact avec le ministère.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, quelles qu'elles soient !

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2: Trembler

Titre :_ De la haine._

Disclaimer : J'aimerais revendiquer Severus Snape comme ma propriété personnelle mais je crois que c'est raté… T.T

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, romance.

Bonjouuuuuur ! Hem, j'étais partie pour arrêter le chapitre à 500 mots, mais je n'étais pas résolue à publier un chapitre aussi court ! Bande de chanceux, vous venez d'éviter une fin sadique ! XD Bonne lecture !

Les premières lumières du jour baignaient les boiseries qui habillaient le chalet lorsque Severus émergea du sommeil, les idées claires, les sentiments aiguisés. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner sourdement contre le drap. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures, maudissant la fraicheur de ce matin.

Les yeux fixés sur le mur, il constatait la fragilité de l'enceinte qu'il avait vainement construite autour de sa douleur ; la froideur, le mépris, l'inaccessibilité n'était que de faibles passades que la vue de Sirius avait fait s'égrainer doucement… Et la souffrance jusque là oubliée s'avivait, aussi sensible qu'au jour de sa mort. Il inspira brusquement et se retourna pour affronter celui qui avait réduit sa vie à un pathétique combat.

Il avait disparu.

« Enfoiré ! »

Severus bondit de son lit, dérapant sur la couverture qui trainait par terre et passa la porte entrouverte.

Le soleil, se réverbérant sur la neige, l'aveuglèrent un instant. Ignorant la glace qui mordait la peau de ses pieds nus, il se mit avancer droit devant lui, à corps perdu.

Il n'eut pas à aller plus avant. Il gisait à quelques mètres, inerte.

Il saisit Sirius par le col. Celui-ci s'anima brusquement, le souffle court, portant les mains à son cou, tandis qu'il le traînait jusqu'à la porte.

Severus n'eut aucune pitié lorsqu'il le jeta à travers la pièce. Son corps percuta lourdement le fauteuil, lui arrachant un gémissement et une quinte de toux déchirante.

« On comptait partir sans me dire au revoir ? ».

Ses pas résonnait durement sur le plancher tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'homme dont la respiration devait plus en plus laborieuse. Severus sentait ses muscles se tendre.

Il s'accroupit devant Black et l'observa se débattre comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il sourit, apaisé par le spectacle.

« Je vais m'assurer que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper de nouveau. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le regard de Sirius s'embraser. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Black se ruait sur lui, habité par la force du désespoir.

« Non ! » s'arrachait-il en un sifflement sourd « Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Je dois le tuer ! Je dois tuer Pettigrow ! »

Severus tentait désespérément d'écarter ces mains de sa gorge, mu par une angoisse indescriptible.

« Tu es fou ! Pettigrow est mort ! C'est toi qui l'as tué !

Non ! C'est lui ! C'est lui qui les a tués ! Il est viv… »

Son corps devint brusquement flasque, avant de s'agiter de convulsion. Il s'étouffait.

Severus contemplait la scène, horrifié.

« Non ! Pettigrow est mort ! »

Il se mit à secouer Sirius dont le teint devenait livide. Le corps comprimé dans ses tentatives d'inspiration, l'animagus ne tarda pas à vomir sur le sol détrempé. Ses yeux papillonnaient.

« Non ! Tu peux pas crever maintenant ! Pettigrow est mort !»

Le regard hagard, Snape regardait Black perdre pied peu à peu. Mourir, en laissant derrière lui une phrase qui pouvait anéantir tout ce sur quoi Severus avait bâti sa survie.

*

Le feu crépitait doucement au contact du bois humide, dégageant une fumée douceâtre. La nuit était tombée. Doucement, en fond sonore, une respiration, comme le son froissé d'un gramophone.

Severus regardait d'un air distant les ombres des flammes projetées sur la pierre. Malgré la chaleur, ses muscles étaient encore fébriles des tensions et crispations. Il passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

_« Je dois le tuer ! Je dois tuer Pettigrow ! »_

Son cœur rata un battement. Instinctivement il resserra ses bras autour de son torse.

Sur l'un des pans de mur, une étagère encombrée de potions en tout genre. La force de l'habitude. Il n'avait eu qu'à lui injecter de l'extrait de lierre et de marrube blanc.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le sauver.

Il jeta un regard en direction du corps reposant dans le lit. On aurait dit une poupée de cire, inerte. Immobile. Seul un léger mouvement de l'édredon rappelait la vie qui l'animait.

Il s'immobilisa un instant, la respiration suspendue, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la fragilité émanant du tableau. Comment imaginer qu'un sang chaud puisse couler dans un corps qui a su la tuer de sang froid ?

Severus renifla avec mépris, autant pour Black que pour lui-même. Tuer Pettigrow… Quelle plaisanterie… Black était fou… Et lui n'allait pas tarder à le devenir.

Le pas lourd, Severus se leva et déposa le verre sur le rebord de la table. Il se sentait vieux et las, et, étrangement, bien plus vivant que durant la décennie écoulée. A croire que la haine avait soulevé un peu de ses sentiments décantés. Après avoir vérifié que les liens qui maintenaient Sirius à la structure du lit ne rompraient pas, il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de cuir et ferma les yeux.

Dormir. Ne pas penser à demain.

*

La peau se contracta au contact de l'eau glacée. Il maudit un instant la paresse qui l'avait conduit à se passer d'une eau chaude, réchauffée sur les braises. Au creux de la pièce exigüe, peinte à la chaux, Severus, recroquevillé, perdait le fil de ses pensées. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, salvatrices, tandis que le professeur se laissait aller à un silence intérieur.

Oublier. Être de nouveau seul, loin de tous ces souvenirs incarnés au fond d'un lit.

Il soupira, saisit le baquet d'eau froide et s'aspergea d'un mouvement brusque avant de s'emmitoufler dans une serviette. Le contraste de température le laissèrent un instant dans un état d'hébétude. Engourdi, il se frictionna vigoureusement, et s'empressa de se revêtir de chauds vêtements de laine.

La porte entrouverte laissa échapper quelques volutes de vapeur tandis qu'il se dirigeait, le pas sec, vers le garde-manger. Le repas résiderait en quelques pommes de terre et un morceau de mouton mijotant dans une marmite, au-dessus des tisons. Lentement, il entreprit d'éplucher les tubercules, geste qu'il appréciait dans leur caractère consciencieux, appelant ceux du créateur de potion.

Les cheveux humides caressant ses épaules, il suivait du regard le tracé du couteau, ses réflexions découpant de mêmes cercles, répétitifs. La morte. L'acte. L'homme dans le lit, vivant par ses soins.

Pettigrow.

Un cliquetis l'alarma du réveil du meurtrier. Il coula un regard en sa direction. Puis la douleur. La lame s'était enfoncée dans son doigt.

Jurant, il porta le pouce saignant à sa bouche et souffla une incantation. Puis se remit à sa tâche.

« s…oif… »

Toujours le même geste précautionneux. Le couteau qui glisse sur l'amidon.

L'homme s'agite, tousse.

Le couteau. Entre ses mains.

Severus posa l'ustensile avec douceur et déposa avec application les ingrédients au fond de la marmite de cuivre, recouvrit d'eau. D'une démarche maîtrisée, il rejoignit la cheminée et suspendit le récipient plein au crochet. A ses oreilles, les crépitements de la respiration.

« … soif… »

En quelques pas il rejoignit la bibliothèque et s'empara d'un livre. Puis s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Sous les ronronnements du cuivre, il entreprit de lire. Byron.

« … je… dois… le… Pettigrow… »

Tourner une page. Le bruissement du papier prenait une ampleur soudaine.

« … il les a tués…

-TAIS-TOI, TAIS-TOIIII ! »

Les muscles tremblants, le livre jeté en travers de la salle, Severus se précipita sur Black.

« C'EST TOI, TOI QUI LES AS TUE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Pourquoi avoir sauvé une ordure comme toi !

-…non… les a tués… »

Les mains du professeur se perdaient dans ses cheveux, tiraient comme pour extraire la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne.

« … il les a tués… c'était lui… gardien du secret… »

Severus éclata d'un rire froid, hystérique.

« Et tu veux me faire croire ça ? Tu es pitoyable.

-…Dumbledore le savait… jamais été mangemort… jamais vendu James… et Lily…

Un battement de cœur. Les yeux écarquillés, Severus s'éloignait du lit, foudroyé.

-TAIS-TOI ! »

« …il doit mourir…mourir… »

Non. Sirius Black était fou… NON !

Et pourtant, une image confuse… Au détour d'un couloir, lors des rassemblements des mangemorts… non…

Severus s'approcha de nouveau du lit et surplomba le visage humide de l'échappé. Un rictus effroyable fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as tué Peter Pettigrow après avoir tué les Potter. C'était toi, le gardien du secret, Black.

-non… » ses yeux papillonnaient… « ai conseillé Peter à James… peur… de mes ascendances… j'étais …une proie trop facile… je me suis trompé… »

Le silence.

« Tu as tué Peter Pettigrow.

-…non… »

Le souffle court, se débattant contre l'épuisement qui le collait comme de la poix, Sirius se laissa à regarder Severus dont le regard luttait entre fureur, frayeur et avidité, avant de murmurer :

« … j'ai soif. »

A suivre…

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! (Il suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous pour rendre un auteur heureux!) 

Petite pub : Lisez Mitsuki de Tohru-Excel, c'est génial !


	4. Chapitre 3: céder

Titre :_ De la haine._

Disclaimer : J'aimerais revendiquer Severus Snape comme ma propriété personnelle mais je crois que c'est raté… T.T

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, romance.

Bonjour à tous ! Toujours à l'heure ! Il est 13h, j'ai pas mangé, je viens d'ingurgiter 5h d'histoire militaire ! Youpi ! T.T Merci la borne internet de l'université !

Réponse à Emilie.V : merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voilà la suite que tu souhaitais tant !

Trêve de blabla ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : céder**

Assis sur un tabouret, Severus, le visage défait, fixait d'un air absent un point imaginaire.

A quelques pas de lui, Sirius, qui avait trouvé la force de boire un peu de bouillon brûlant, avait retrouvé l'inertie du sommeil, éreinté par les paroles échangées.

Mensonge. Mensonge depuis le début. Dans ses mains reposait la page de journal élimée que gardait Sirius entre ses maigres hardes. Sur la photo, la famille Weasley, un rat auquel il manquait un doigt. Le doigt retrouvé à sa mort.  
Ses certitudes n'avaient été que colosse aux pieds d'argile, réduit en peu de mots à l'état de poudreuse. Il se sentait vide, creux comme une cosse.

S'il disait vrai, l'assassin de Lily n'avait jamais été si près de lui.  
Toutes ses années près de l'objet de sa déchéance… Il haïrait Black pour avoir réduit ces décennies de paix pour un nouveau supplice.

Un frisson parcourut son corps ankylosé. Le foyer se mourait, le froid pénétrait les os. Glissant comme une ombre, il prit sa cape et s'engouffra dehors. Il allait couper du bois.

Elaguer les sentiments.

*

Severus, dos au feu, absorbait la chaleur de l'âtre.  
Le malade s'agitait dans son sommeil, tremblant malgré le brasier et l'édredon de plume. La pâleur et la moiteur de sa peau lui conférait, à la lueur des flammes, un aspect cadavérique. A quelques pas de lui reposaient les liens qui l'enchainaient au lit.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, mais portait, de par la réfraction de la lune sur la neige, un éclat neuf sur le monde. Comme un regard. Une mise à nu. Le professeur s'empressa de fermer les volets. Les fenêtres, déformées par le froid et l'humidité, grinçaient et chuintaient comme de vieux os.

« Saletées… », marmonna Severus entre ses lèvres.

Parmi le fracas du bois, quelques mots. Black parlait en dormant.  
Severus, le geste suspendu, regardait le mouvement imperceptible de ses lèvres. Le soulèvement abrupt de sa poitrine.

« …non… »

Il glissa d'un pas près du lit. Le froissement des draps étouffait les mots, des aveux impromptus. Severus attendait, le souffle court. L'espace s'emplissait d'un silence avide.

« …pas eux …»

Le cœur qui s'arrête.

« NOON ! POURQUOIII !.. »

Le corps tendu se débattait contre les couvertures. Dans l'esprit de Severus, le vide.

« NOON… JAMES, LILY, NON ! »

Des fourmillements dans sa tête. Sur le visage du malade, un déchirement familier…

« PRENEZ-MOI ! PRENEZ-MOI ! TOUT MAIS PAS EUX !

-LA FERME !!! TAIS-TOI ! Tais-toi…»

Le professeur se laissa glisser à terre, retenant de ses mains la douleur qui lui fracassait le crâne.

« Par pitié, tais-toi… »

Black s'était mis à pleurer. Le son rocailleux de ses plaintes éclatait contre les murs immaculés.

«… je suis désolé… Harry… »

Par les ajoures des persiennes, la lumière vespérale baignait les deux hommes.

*

Severus se réveilla, le visage ankylosé. Une des ses joues portaient la marque cuisante du tissu et du bois. L'esprit embrumé se rappela lentement les éclats, l'absence soudaine. Il peina à se relever.

Ses mains se perdirent sur la surface plane du lit. Il était vide. Les secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Severus sentait son corps s'égrainer peu à peu. Il parcourut la salle d'un oeil hagard.

Des volutes vaporeuses s'échappaient de la salle de bain. Dans la cheminée, un feu neuf crépitait doucement, aux dépens des buches conservées pour la flambée matinale. La marmite chantait, gardant l'eau à température pour un bain prochain.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le corps de Severus retrouve ses fonctions vitales, se rappelle l'air dans ses poumons. Prudemment, il prit la direction des fenêtres, qu'il ouvrit en grand, inspira profondément.  
La neige tombait de nouveau, s'amoncelant sans bruit. La forêt, étendue comme ligne d'horizon, disparaissaient sous le vent et la brume. Les volets caressèrent l'épaisseur en chuchotant.  
Le grincement des gonds. Severus se retourna brusquement.

Sur le pas de la porte, Sirius le dévisageait.

Eclairé par la lumière crue du jour, l'homme se posait là, exposant à ses yeux une maigreur provocatrice. Sa peau bleuie de coups criait comme une dénonciation.  
Severus pourrait, sous sa paume calleuse, sentir la sailli de ses côtes, le soulèvement douloureux de ses muscles.  
Le tressaillement de sa peau sous le froid.

Le temps s'échappait tandis qu'ils s'observaient en chien de faïence, échangeait leurs mutismes abrupts. Puis, doucement, Sirius prit la direction du lit avant de s'y perdre.

Ce fut une journée baignée de silence.

*

Sur la table, une assiette s'était ajoutée à l'ancienne. Une intruse.  
Severus prenait soin de manger lentement, récupérant de sa fourchette la nourriture tiédie sur les rebords de son assiette. Parfois, le regard s'égarait sur la masse qui reposait entre les draps. Une fois fini, il portait ses couverts dans l'évier, les nettoyait consciencieusement à l'eau savonneuse. La vaisselle essuyée, rangée, il rejoignait l'épais fauteuil où l'attendait un livre écorné par l'usage.  
Alors, s'élevaient le froissement d'un pied nu sur le sol, le grincement d'une chaise.  
Le tintement redoublé de la céramique.

*

Le temps était venu.

Le soleil était réapparu depuis quelques jours, amenuisant l'épaisseur de neige à sa juste hauteur. Le ciel alors nettoyé de tout nuage revêtait des bleus océans, agressifs à l'œil. La forêt reprenait vie. Au-delà… Severus referma la fenêtre avec lenteur.

« Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Ou tu t'en vas, ou je te renvoie là où est ta place. »  
La phrase avait jailli entre ses lèvres, comme une mécanique bien huilée.  
Severus aurait du avoir le sentiment d'un équilibre retrouvé. Sirius, assis à la table, leva un œil indifférent.  
Sans bruit, il se dirigea vers le lit qui avait gardé sa chaleur, et s'empara de sa chemise de détenu. Son geste se suspendit un instant.

« Je le tuerais. »

-Je ne veux rien entendre. »

Dans l'ombre, la stature du professeur retrouvait la raideur acquise par des années d'introspection.  
Les poings de Sirius se serrèrent compulsivement.

« Bien sur », un rictus déforma son visage inanimé « Comme si c'était si simple. Il est tellement plus facile de s'enterrer entre quelques murs. »

Il semblait à Severus qu'on l'écorchait à vif.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Sirius se retourna. Il souriait à pleine dent.

« Je n'ai pas la lâcheté de celui qui se terre. »

Une table renversée, un cri inhumain. Severus empoignait Sirius par la gorge.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME JUGER ! ».

Les doigts se resserraient, tentaient d'écraser l'injure contre le mur. D'effacer ce sourire sur son visage.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. J'ai traversé des années de souffrance, à revivre ce qui ne peut être changé. »

Un rire étrange sortit de sa bouche.

« Regarde-nous. Ne nous trouves-tu pas pitoyable? »

Le professeur suspendit son geste. Ses pensées. Il n'y avait en Sirius que la profondeur de son regard. Son souffle rauque.

Severus écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Brutal, rageur, avide. Sirius essoufflé se débattait, répondait tandis que ses mains s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux, tiraient à faire mal, de ces mains avides qui s'enfonçaient entre les interstices de ses côtes...

Ils firent l'amour à corps perdu, sans état d'âme.

A suivre…

Une ptite review siouplait m'sieur 'dame !


	5. Chapitre 4: s'apprivoiser

Titre :_ De la haine._

Disclaimer : J'aimerais revendiquer Severus Snape comme ma propriété personnelle mais je crois que c'est raté… T.T

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, romance.

Bonsoir !!! Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je ne publie pas la suite aujourd'hui ! Quelques modifications et rajouts s'imposaient… En espérant que la suite vous convaincra !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : apprivoiser**

Entre les murs.

Trois jours. Trois jours à éviter ce corps, ignorer cette présence qui vous enserre…  
Trois jours englué dans un débat sourd. Il y avait en lui cette tension étrange, palpitante contre sa carotide. Comment comprendre l'idée, le sens dont l'essence était cet homme, cette silhouette soulignée par la légèreté du drap… Le souffle court, Severus se surprenait à dérober des yeux la blancheur de sa nuque, l'angulosité de ses omoplates à travers le tissu. Il se sentait alors frémir.  
Depuis quand avait-il perdu la maîtrise de ses actes… de ses pensées… Il avait le sentiment de marcher sur un fil, en équilibre.  
Les heures s'essaimaient au rythme des aller-et-venues de Sirius, entre le monde et le lit, entre gestes ignorés, regards fuyants. Comme une danse. Ses mouvements traînaient derrière eux une langueur qui éveillait en Severus des sentiments électriques. L'être qu'il exécrait, qui justifiait cette douleur entre les côtes, se mêlait à celui qui avait soupiré contre sa nuque.  
Le visage impassible, il dévisageait ses mains tremblantes qui se souvenaient de l'étroitesse de ses reins, et maudissait cette envie, cette nécessité brute du choc et de la fusion.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre vienne envelopper son corps replié. Son cou se délia lentement, amena son regard sur cet homme qui le surplombait de sa stature couvrante et fébrile.  
« Je ne te reproche rien. »  
Severus l'observa en silence. De ces douze années, Sirius avait toujours été l'épicentre.

Il était cet homme qu'il haïssait… et bien plus.

*

Il n'y avait plus de bois à fendre. Sans bruit, retenant un gémissement entre ses lèvres, Severus se laissa glisser, par à-coups, contre la céramique.  
Son corps n'avait plus la souplesse des années passées. Il le sentait à ses muscles engourdies sous l'eau chaude, aux douleurs qui s'éveillaient pour s'évanouir doucement. L'air était saturé de buées, de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant contre le grès.  
D'absence. Il lui semblait qu'il se diluait au rythme des ablutions. Il ne ressentait plus rien.  
Il était vide.  
Il n'y avait plus à penser, il n'y parvenait plus. Il abandonnait.  
Las, il s'empara de ses vêtements, les enfila sans mot. L'eau traversait le tissu au contact de sa peau.

Un verre trônait sur la table. Le pas lourd, il alla récupérer la bouteille de vin, se versa une rasade.  
Près de la cheminée, accroupi à même le sol, Sirius contemplait les flammes danser.  
Le regard de Severus se perdit sur la cambrure de son échine, l'épuisement de ses traits.

Il soupira. Lentement, il prit direction du fauteuil et s'installa dans un crissement de cuir.

Le crépitement du feu avait quelque chose d'hypnotique.

*

Cette nuit-là, le lit supporta le poids deux corps. Le silence avait fait place au creux de la bicoque calfeutrée dans la neige, au rythme de la respiration sifflante de Sirius.  
Dans l'étroitesse du matelas, Severus pouvait sentir sa peau humide contre la sienne. Son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine.  
Le feu mourrait paisiblement dans la cheminée, répandant une chaleur caressante. Bercé par le craquement des flammes, Severus tendait l'oreille, à l'écoute des changements qui s'opéraient en lui. Il était étrange de constater combien la cosse qui l'enveloppait s'était amoindrie.  
Il l'entendait craqueler tout doucement... Sous les paupières, s'opérait un jeu d'ombre et de lumière. Un calme inconnue. Lentement, Severus envisageait la sérénité portée par la pression d'un corps contre le sien.  
Ses cheveux s'étalèrent mollement sur l'oreiller lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers cet autre qui avait su bouleverser l'ordre des choses. Vers ce souffle brûlant qui lui caressait les lèvres. D'un doigt, il écarta les mèches qui cachaient son visage.  
Ils avaient vieilli. Les traits fins s'étaient altérés au fil des saisons et des privations. Une décennie d'épreuves, d'incarcération et de souffrance. On avait rapidement mis fin au charme du jeune arrogant qu'il était. Œuvre dont il était en partie responsable. A la lumière du feu mourant, Sirius n'était qu'un homme fragile et las.  
Une quinte de toux vint troubler l'observation silencieuse. Tremblant, Sirius tira sur l'édredon, s'enveloppant un peu plus dans la plume.  
Dans un soupir, Severus quitta la tiédeur du lit pour rajouter quelques bûches, animer les tisons, avant de retourner sous les draps.  
Un torse et un bras vinrent porter un peu de chaleur au corps épuisé.

*

Severus se réveilla sous la morsure du froid sur sa peau nue.  
Il faisait jour. Le soleil se déversait par les ajoures des persiennes, inondant les draps de sa chaleur. L'esprit embrumé, il tendit la main, caressa les rais de lumière du bout des doigts.  
L'odeur du cuivre chauffé à blanc vint doucement à lui, portée par les vapeurs d'eau, le bouillonnement au fond de la marmite. Alangui, il se mit sur le dos, amena les couvertures à lui.  
La place à ses côtés était encore tiède de son corps.  
Sa respiration se suspendit un instant. Cet être amolli, volatile, sensible au détail de l'autre...  
Il ne différait que trop du professeur Snape. Le côtoyer serait difficile. Un rictus vint déformer ses lèvres. Avant de s'éteindre.  
Difficile.  
Sirius n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain.  
Les tempes palpitantes, Severus affronta le froid, s'arrêta devant la porte. Tendit l'oreille pour n'entendre que le silence. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à tourner le loquet.  
Derrière la porte, le dos accolé au mur, Sirius gisait comme une poupée de chiffon. Un sourire tremblait sur son visage, désolé.  
« Je n'arrive plus à me relever. »  
Sans un mot, Severus passa un bras autour de son corps gelé et le souleva sans peine. Ses cheveux mouillés caressaient doucement sa joue. Muni d'une précaution soudaine, il le déposa au creux du lit encore imprégné de sa chaleur, avant de prendre la direction de ses armoires.  
Les muscles de Sirius se crispèrent puis se détendirent sous les mains enduites d'huile camphrée. Severus œuvrait sans bruit. Il pouvait, l'espace de quelques instants, sentir son regard sur son visage, sur sa bouche. Lentement, Sirius se laissa glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve. Severus osa alors s'attarder sur son visage endormi. Puis, soulevant l'édredon, il se glissa près de lui, respira l'odeur émanant de sa peau.  
Il tentait d'ignorer le nœud dans ses entrailles.

*

Il semblait que son corps s'était rompu à mesure que Severus offrait une présence muette. De sa volonté qui maintenait ses jambes et sa conscience debout, ne restait qu'un effluve épars. Loin de Pettigrow, de la haine qui nourrit, il reconnaissait enfin la douleur, la fièvre, l'épuisement qui lui rompaient les os.  
Accepter la souffrance.  
Ses journées, monotones, revêtaient l'allure d'une pendule en mouvement, du lit à la table. De la table au lit. Le silence s'était établi comme un accord tacite, un consentement.  
Lentement, Sirius reprenait vie. La chaise de la cuisine avait trouvé depuis peu sa place auprès du feu.  
Et pourtant la nuit… L'ombre d'Azkaban, les cris des détenus et l'angoisse emportées avec lui retrouvaient leur forme et leur odeur. Avec eux le froid, la faim. Les lacérations psychologiques. 12 ans de quotidien nourris dans la pénombre. Lorsque l'insomnie s'annonçait, que les repères se confondaient aux grilles, il se rappelait ce cœur qui battait contre le sien.  
Severus retenait alors son souffle.

*

Les sons revêtaient une couleur différente. Comme un changement d'adresse. Confiné dans le lourd écrin de neige, le monde s'exprimait en des tonalités mates et rondes, résonnant dans le caisson de poudreuse. D'un revers de la manche, Severus essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et apprécia un instant cette dimension nouvelle de son univers. Le bois, sous le coup de hache, se rompait dans un bruit grave et étouffé qui secouait les branches du cèdre échappant quelques flocons. Le ciel délavé, les troncs noirs d'humidité, les églantiers aux baies rouges. Il inspira longuement. Il faisait bon.  
Le pas léger, la cape alourdie de neige, Severus prit la direction de la forêt. Il était étrange de constater la vitalité du végétal sous de pareilles froideurs ; la mousse au contact du soleil bruissait comme si elle tendait ses bras. Sous la couche épaisse, l'herbe ne serait jamais aussi verte. Severus, sans mouvement brusque, sortit une serpe d'argent. D'un geste précautionneux, il cueillit l'écorce de pin, la mousse, la fibre de saule blanc. Dans ce silence d'église, un bruit dans les fourrées fut comme une bévue. Severus tendit sa baguette et marmonna un sort : un lièvre trouva sa place dans son giron. Ses yeux parcoururent un instant la forêt, tentant d'absorber une dernière fois l'espace. Puis glissant comme une ombre, il reprit le chemin qui menait au chalet.  
Sirius était assis par terre devant le feu, le regard dans le vague. Le pas félin, Severus alla accrocher sa cape auprès de l'âtre et déposa le lièvre sur la table. La porte du buffet s'ouvrit en un grincement léger, tandis qu'il s'emparait de deux verres et d'une bouteille d'eau-de-vie. Silencieusement, il s'installa près de lui et lui tandis un verre. Sa main pleine de la chaleur de l'âtre effleura la sienne, encore froide.

« Merci. »

Il sentait la saponaire. Ses cheveux humides séchaient doucement dans le souffle des flammes, s'échappaient en boucles folles sur sa nuque. Severus imputa la brusque chaleur qui s'emparait de lui à l'alcool qui caressait son palais. S'emparant de la mousse et de l'écorce, il les jeta entre les braises.

Une fumée aux teintes bleutées s'échappait doucement de la cheminée.

« Je n'arrive pas à partir. »

Sirius trempa ses lèvres dans l'eau-de-vie, grimaça. Son regard se perdait dans les flammes.

« Je devrais vouloir en finir, tuer celui qui a brisé à nos vies… »

Il se tourna vers Severus.

« Je n'arrive pas à partir. »

Ses yeux reprirent la contemplation des étincelles. Le professeur sentit son souffle se suspendre à mesure que les mots montaient à sa bouche. Le feu crépitait au contact de la mousse humide.

« Alors reste. »

Le verre déposé sur le tapis. Sirius glissa jusqu'à lui de son corps souple et frêle. De ses lèvres il caressa son visage, ses cheveux balayant sa peau froide.

Une douce odeur de pin se dégageait de l'âtre.

A suivre…

Les reviews sont les bienvenues si le cœur vous en dit !


	6. Chapitre 5: comprendre

Titre :_ De la haine._

Disclaimer : J'aimerais revendiquer Severus Snape comme ma propriété personnelle mais je crois que c'est raté… T.T

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, romance.

Bonsoir ! Raaah marre des révisions ! Vivement les vacances ! Heureusement que cette fic est écrite depuis longtemps !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : comprendre.**

Sirius s'était mis à lire. Doucement, à pas feutré… On n'entendait que le bruit du papier qui se froisse et tourne.  
Par-dessus son épaule, les mains dans l'eau savonneuse, Severus contemplait son corps courbé sur la feuille, son regard aspirant l'encre. Ses vêtements usés avaient été remplacés par les amples robes noires. Sa maigre carrure flottait dans le tissu. Il était étrange de voir un autre porter ses propres vêtements. Il lui semblait qu'il avait investi sa propre peau. Sa vie.  
Le corps de Sirius s'imprégnerait de son odeur suspendue au lin, comme sa propre fragrance s'ancrerait au tissu.

Le visage quitta les pages et dévisagea Severus. Dans ses mains, du Williams Butler Yeats. Douceur et mélancolie.  
Le noir lui allait bien.

*

Juste un peu. Le regarder dans son sommeil. Voir les flammes jouer d'ombre et de lumière sur sa peau. Se sentir plein de tout et de rien. Paisible.

Le livre à la main, assoupi sur le tapis. Le verre n'est pas totalement vide.  
Severus retira avec précaution le recueil de ses doigts, en retenant son souffle. Quelques cheveux jouaient des lignes de son visage.

Il pourrait l'observer ainsi, des heures durant, sans mot. Sans pensée. Elle ne serait par ailleurs que superflue, coquille vide. Etre juste là suffisait.

Et attendre son réveil. Le voir ouvrir lentement les yeux, de ses yeux qui vous mettent à nu. Ses gestes lourds de sommeil.

Attendre cette main qui vous attire contre lui.

*

Maladroit.  
Sirius jurait tous ses grands dieux en se tenant le doigt. Nonchalamment, quelques gouttes de sang vinrent s'écraser sur le plancher.  
Maladroit.  
Severus lui retira du couteau d'un geste rageur.

« Fais voir. »

Le concerné le dévisagea un instant d'un air circonspect avant de s'exécuter. Severus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette. Entre ses doigts, sa main était chaude, apaisante. La blessure n'était pas profonde. En un souffle, il referma la plaie.

« Fais attention la prochaine fois. »

Sirius contempla sa main, silencieux, la tendit devant lui.  
Et éclata de rire. Les échos se perdirent entre les murs, résonnèrent comme le tocsin dans les entrailles et la tête de Severus.

« Il faut croire que je ne suis pas très doué… »

Sirius s'empara du couteau avec entrain et reprit l'épluchage. Le professeur ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son rire bourdonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

« Peut-être. »

Mais déjà Sirius l'abandonnait, loin du chalet et de l'âtre. Le temps s'égrainait au rythme des aiguilles sonores de la pendule, des couteaux qui tranchent. Peu à peu le visage s'affaissait, s'engourdissait pour retrouver le caractère figé de l'introspection. Les mains frottaient, épluchaient en gestes réguliers. Puis le bruit s'arrête. Les mouvements se fixent. Sirius posa ses mains à plat avec précaution. Severus sentait les mots buter contre sa bouche.

« A quoi il ressemble ? »

Le couteau glissa des mains du professeur. Sans bruit, il dévisagea Sirius dont le regard s'était perdu entre les pierres du mur. On y était. Lentement, il ramassa l'ustensile et reprit son œuvre. Le geste était sec. Ses pensées se télescopaient, comme les sentiments confus dans sa poitrine.  
Ne pas laisser paraitre la tempête livrée en lui. Ses yeux se figèrent sur sa main suspendue. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, laborieuses.

« Il a les yeux de sa mère. »

Severus ne voulait pas de ce sourire offert à l'improviste. Sous le visage impassible, les pulsations désordonnées, une irrépressible angoisse. Le silence lui devenait soudain insupportable, étouffant.

Chaque jour rappelait l'échéance.

Le jour où Sirius Black partirait.

*

Vapeur et éclaboussures.  
La toilette mutuelle s'était instaurée sans appel ni concertation. A l'étroit entre les quatre murs de la salle de bain, la proximité de leurs corps.  
Severus se contracta lorsque les mains savonneuses glissèrent entre ses cheveux. On n'entendait que le bruit de la mousse qui s'égrainait, leurs souffles qui s'échappaient en volutes avant de s'étendre contre la chaux. Malgré la maigreur de ses mains, les gestes étaient rudes, pétris par 12 années de bagne. Les doigts tremblant de précaution.  
Severus ne releva pas, le laissa faire en silence. Le savon glissait sur ses tempes, caressait doucement sa joue.

Douze ans. Douze ans pour quelques paroles de haine. Douze ans de malnutrition, de vermine, de douleur, de hantise. A vivre dans l'ombre des Détraqueurs. Une décennie de mort lente et dévorante.  
Tandis que lui… Lui n'avait eu qu'à souffrir en solitaire. Il avait sciemment choisi la forme de ses barreaux de prison.  
Pas Sirius.  
Son regard se pencha sur ce pied qui le frôlait, regarda l'animal décharné, déformé par la torture, dévoré par les engelures.  
Douze ans pour rien.  
Il espérait que les murs ne répercutent pas le cri engoncé dans sa gorge.  
Les doigts dans ses cheveux s'étaient figés.

« Tout va bien ? »

Severus réalisa que ses lèvres tremblaient. Que sa main avait saisi ce pied malade. Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche avaient leur vie propre. Incontrôlée. Brutale.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici… Après tout ce que je t'ai fait… » Une inspiration sommaire et agressive. « Tu ferais mieux de partir ! »

Quelques gouttes glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, rythmées par sa respiration précipitée, s'écrasèrent en un bruit sonore. Les mains se retirèrent doucement du cuir chevelu. La voix était éteinte.

« Que tu y participes ou non n'aurait rien changé. Tu n'y es pour rien. » Une main hésitante se posa sur son flanc. « C'était mieux ainsi. »

Severus tressaillit. Il se retourna et dévisagea Sirius d'un œil incrédule.

« Mieux ?! »

D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de la main, de ce corps, sortit précipitamment de la salle avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Avant d'exploser.

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola au cri qui résonna dans la plaine.

*

Le bois craquait doucement sous la chaleur des braises. Allongé sur le tapis, peau contre peau, les deux hommes fixaient un ciel au-delà des planches de bois et des poutres. La main de Severus s'était posée sur le ventre nu comme une ancre, caressait le grain fin de sa peau du bout des doigts. Immobile, Sirius suivait leurs sinusoïdales. On n'entendait que les respirations feutrées de leurs corps engourdis.  
Nonchalamment, Severus laissa glisser sa tête de côté, pour englober de son regard ce visage serein. Il entendait, au loin, ce cœur qui résonnait lourdement dans son propre corps.  
Comment en était-il arrivé là… À cette angoisse, à ce nœud qui le tord, toujours, à sa vue…  
Tout lui échappait. Il soupira en silence. Il avait su, jusque là, maîtriser ses échanges dans leur aspects les plus basiques, renoncer tout ce qui pouvait engendrer un quelconque engagement…  
Sa main remonta le long du torse en traçant des cercles. D'un doigt, il suivit le dénivelé de ses côtes saillantes. Sa peau laiteuse revêtait des couleurs ambrées à la lueur du feu. Sirius, muet, regardait les flammes mourir.  
Il perdait le contrôle.  
Doucement, Severus retira sa main et ferma les yeux. Observa les taches lumineuses qui dansaient sous les paupières. La confusion des couleurs.  
Il était fatigué. Usé.  
Le vent s'engouffrait entre les ajoures des persiennes, faisait vibrer le vitrage. Vrombissait à l'intérieur de Severus. Malgré la proximité de l'âtre, il avait froid.

« Severus. »

Il ouvrit un œil. Sirius le regardait, assis près lui. Ce prénom qu'il oubliait à force de silence prenait soudain consistance dans sa bouche. Il frissonna. Il n'y avait pas de question dans sa voix, pas d'attente. Juste un état de fait.  
Avec une infinie délicatesse, Sirius se pencha au dessus de lui, lova sa tête au creux de son cou avant d'inspirer profondément son odeur. Tout contre lui Severus pouvait sentir ce cœur qui tambourinait contre le sien. Le frémissement de sa propre peau. Sa main glissa le long de son dos, s'arrêta sur chaque vertèbre dont il caressait la courbe sinueuse. Il pouvait sentir l'angle aigu de ses hanches contre les siennes. Son souffle contre sa nuque. Les lèvres de Severus effleurèrent sa chevelure en tremblant.

Il se savait perdu.

*

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le vide laissé au creux du lit. La fraicheur des draps. Se tournant dans les méandres de l'édredon, il vit l'assiette propre, quelques miettes de pain. Les braises s'étaient tues.  
Severus plongea son visage entre les coussins, respira son parfum imprégnant le tissu. L'étreinte de cette nuit lui revint en mémoire. Ivre, faible de ce sentiment indicible, il retint son souffle, ses membres fébriles, pour écouter la palpitation de ce corps parlant.  
Le vent s'était apaisé aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les cendres, soulevées par les rafales qui s'étaient engouffrées dans la cheminée, jouaient à présent entre les rais de lumière. Endormi, le chalet semblait vivre à temps suspendu.  
Dans un grincement, la carcasse amollie s'extirpa de la cosse chaude et glissa jusqu'à la cheminée pour quelques bûches entre les tisons. La froideur du plancher lui mordait la plante des pieds. Le pas maladroit, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, colla son visage contre la porte, à la recherche de sa respiration. À son oreille, un bruit de poudreuse. Sa main glissa sur la poignée de la porte, tourna le loquet.

La salle résonnait de son seul souffle.  
La main tombe, le corps se tourne, regarde cette porte qui donne sur l'horizon.  
Le silence l'étouffe.

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis.

… à suivre.

Malgré cette fin, ai-je le droit à une review ? :)


	7. Chapitre 6: trahir

Titre :_ De la haine._

Disclaimer : J'aimerais revendiquer Severus Snape comme ma propriété personnelle mais je crois que c'est raté… T.T

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, romance.

Bonjour ! Vivent les vacances ! Voici la suite, posté avec une petite journée de retard !

Merci à **Zarakinel** pour son message ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : trahir.**

Parti.  
A quoi s'attendait-il ?  
Il éclata de rire. Les spasmes secouèrent ses membres, se répercutèrent contre les murs humides avant de mourir. Une main tremblante se porta à sa gorge.  
On ne distinguait plus l'ombre du corps.  
Que croyait-il ? Que Sirius lui pardonnerait ? Qu'il trouverait une attache sous l'armure ? Qu'il colmaterait les interstices, les plaies béantes ? Qu'il comblerait la solitude qui le ronge et le pourrit de l'intérieur…  
N'avais-tu pas compris, Severus, depuis tes parents, depuis Lily… Il n'y a rien à attendre, rien à espérer.  
Il t'a trompé comme ils t'ont trompé.  
N'as-tu pas compris Severus ? Tu seras toujours seul.  
Tu peux bien crever avec tes sentiments.

Une goutte. Deux gouttes.  
S'échappant des pics de glace le long de la toiture.  
Le craquement des flammes.  
La bouteille d'eau-de-vie sur le tapis.  
Rien.  
Et toujours la question.  
Et le temps qui s'étire…

*

Il ne vit pas le loquet tourner, il ne vit pas la porte, il ne vit pas l'ombre.  
Il n'éprouva pas ses mains qui s'emparaient de son visage, glissaient entre ses cheveux. Ce corps qui l'étreignait à faire mal. Le froid envahissait la pièce par la porte entrouverte.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais besoin de faire le point. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… »

Severus frissonna. Ce visage. La pression contre sa peau. Ses poumons s'affaissèrent brusquement, appelèrent l'oxygène. La nausée lui brûlait la gorge… comme l'angoisse qui montait en vagues déferlantes…  
Partir… Sirius devait partir… Il ne supporterait pas, pas une fois de plus… cette crainte du vide, de l'absence au creux du lit… Ses doigts se perdirent entre ses cheveux. Non il ne le supporterait pas.  
Et soudain le silence. La paix dans son esprit. Tout lui semblait clair. Comme la solution à une équation longtemps restée insoluble, et pourtant si près.  
Il fallait le faire partir.  
Lui dire sans se débattre.  
Son regard vide s'embourba dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il renia la main qui se posait sur sa joue.

« C'est moi qui suis responsable de la mort des Potter. »

Il ne reconnaissait pas la douceur de sa voix. La main se figea sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

Le silence. Le tintement de l'eau sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« J'étais présent lorsque Trelawney a révélé à Dumbledore la prophétie concernant le fils Potter. C'est moi qui en ai donné les termes au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus s'arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. D'étouffer le dégoût qui lui montait aux lèvres. Sirius le regardait, les traits figés. Sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racont…

-Les Potter sont morts pour avoir eu un fils né le jour de la prédiction. J'en suis le responsable.»

Un regard. La respiration qui s'interrompt. Les pulsations contre sa poitrine.

« C'est une plaisanterie… »

Le professeur leva son visage morne, dépourvu d'émotion. Le sourire de Sirius se crispa. Il dévisagea sa main sur cette joue. Se rappela qu'elle était la sienne. Il la retira brusquement, le corps tremblant.

« Noooon… Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas possible… »

Les doigts ancrés sur son cœur, Sirius recula, trébucha. Une buche s'affaissa en un bruit sourd entre les cendres.

« Nooon ! »

Severus regardait sans bruit l'homme à la cambrure taillée à la serpe, aux flancs épousant la rondeur de ses paumes, ce corps qu'il avait éprouvé, fébrile, entre le lin, vaciller jusqu'à la porte.

« Salaud ! Ordure ! Fils de pute !.. Ne m'approche pas ! NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Le professeur n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Il attendait. Le regard exorbité, la bouche douloureuse, Sirius tourna le loquet.  
Le corps fut engouffré par le vide.

Le feu s'était éteint dans un dernier râle. Severus se dirigea, le pas incertain, jusqu'au fauteuil de cuir. La maison avait enfin retrouvé le calme cotonneux de ses hivers. L'inertie douceâtre animée par la chaleur de l'âtre…

*

Le ciel était bas.  
Lourds, bruts, les pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige, traînait sous le poids de la poudreuse accrochée aux semelles. L'estomac au bord des lèvres.  
Le vent de l'est, glacial, pénétrait jusqu'à l'os.  
Figeait ses pensées qui pénétraient jusqu'à la moelle.  
Trahison.  
Meurtrier.  
Trahison.

Les pas s'accélèrent, les palpitations s'attisent. Ecartelé.  
Lentement son corps se plia comme un accordéon dans la neige, les doigts harnachés à son cœur, évacua ce cri qui se répandit sur la neige. Vide, anéanti. Recroquevillé, Sirius tentait d'étouffer la douleur qui se déversait par secousse. Il neigeait à nouveau.  
Ses mains tremblantes se portèrent contre ses tempes, tentèrent de retenir le flot qui tambourinait contre l'os.  
Traître. Il l'a trahi. Qu'il crève… Il t'a poignardé… Il t'a baisé… Il t'a trompé.  
L'odeur ensommeillée de sa peau, son souffle échauffé par l'eau-de-vie se rappelèrent à lui, s'ancrèrent comme de la poix. Oscillant au vent, Sirius resserra compulsivement ses bras contre son torse.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que… Il retint son souffle. Pourquoi le lui avoir révélé… Il laissa son visage glisser entre ses mains, brisé.  
Il était pathétique. Cette ordure l'avait conduit en prison.  
Il les avait tués.  
La nausée le saisit au souvenir de ses paumes enduites d'huile camphrée, de sa silhouette penchée au dessus de l'âtre. Comment avait-il pu… Comment avait-il pu s'attacher à cet homme…  
Il se redressa, la posture incertaine. Vomit dans la neige. Hurla. Haine et douleur se bousculaient en lui. Les mots butaient contre ses lèvres. Salaud. La douce râpe de ses mains calleuses. Raclure. La dureté de ses lèvres. Assassin. La folie l'étreignait peu à peu, comme l'ardeur de Severus se confondait aux poings, à la violence des premiers jours.  
Comment avait-il pu être aussi con…  
Un sourire étrange apparut sur son visage, bientôt étouffé par les larmes. Pourquoi… pourquoi cet acharnement…  
Et soudain, l'évidence. La douleur. Elle le prend à la gorge. Cette culpabilité involontairement sienne, ce secret partagée avec Peter Pettigrow, il s'en souvenait comme un coup de poignard.  
Severus n'avait pas envisagé les répercutions de son acte. Pas plus que lui. Il n'avait pas prévu la mort de Lily qu'il couvait du regard.  
Sirius se laissa tomber dans la neige, tremblant de soulagement. Se mit à rire.  
Les bourrasques redoublaient d'intensité, faisant tourbillonner les pans de sa robe noire. Sirius posa son regard sur l'épais vêtement de lin qui lui collait au corps, enfouie son visage dans le tissu. Il portait encore son odeur. Non, il n'était pas responsable.  
Alors pourquoi…  
Plein de forces nouvelles, Sirius se leva et reprit direction du chalet.  
Jamais une destination ne lui avait semblé aussi inaccessible.

*

La maison semblait endormie dans la brume, pierre froide posée sur la neige. Aucune lumière ne venait éclairer les petites fenêtres de bois sombre. Raide dans sa cape noire, Sirius s'arrêta un instant, contemplant la bicoque à la chaleur enveloppante. Hésita. Qu'attendait-il, alors qu'il pouvait partir, enfin, pour éteindre l'obsession qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ? Peut-être ne voulait-il finalement pas le savoir. Son regard se perdit sur le voile de condensation s'étendant sur le verre. En silence, il aspira l'inertie tranquille de la bicoque. Sourit.  
Peut-être pour le calme retrouvé, ce sentiment d'exister à nouveau, de ressentir, de redécouvrir, enfin, la paix. Pour ce cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Oui, il était revenu pour ça. Pour ce Severus qui lui avait rappelé son humanité.  
La porte de chêne, aux contours ouvragés, grinça doucement sous la pression de ses mains.  
Le silence. L'âtre était mort depuis longtemps.  
Sirius oublia de fermer la porte. Attendit, électrique. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait lourdement contre le plancher. A ses oreilles. Le tambour qui frappe contre ses tempes.  
Dans la pénombre il distingua sa silhouette, dans le fauteuil de cuir.

« Severus ? » murmura-t-il.

Il se rapprocha tout doucement. Alors qu'il se penchait sur lui, son pied glissa sur quelque chose de visqueux.  
Le cœur qui s'effondre dans sa poitrine.  
La tache sombre s'étend sur le cuir élimé.

« Nooon ! »

Sirius saisit les poignets de Severus, retira ses mains en tremblant, dévisagea d'un œil terrifié le sang qui glissait entre ses doigts.  
Il hurla son nom. Ses cris déchirants se répercutèrent contre les murs, passèrent la porte pour se perdre dans le vide. Personne ne viendrait le sauver.  
Sa faute, tout était de sa faute. Tétanisé, Sirius regardait ce corps affaissé, plié en un angle étrange.  
Mort.  
Mort.

A suivre…

Hem… Une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions ?


	8. Chapitre 7: continuer

Titre :_ De la haine._

Disclaimer : J'aimerais revendiquer Severus Snape comme ma propriété personnelle mais je crois que c'est raté… T.T

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, romance.

Voiciiiiiii le dernier chapitre ! Ah la la ! Que d'émotion ! En espérant qu'il répondra à vos attentes !

**Chapitre 7 : continuer.**

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là dans la neige, son corps flasque plaqué contre sa poitrine. Surement quelques secondes. Tout était confus. Le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini, comme pour marteler la mort dans son crâne, qu'il se l'imprègne comme sa robe s'imprégnait du sang de Severus.  
D'une main délicate, il repoussa les cheveux qui recouvraient sa joue. Les traits s'étaient affaissés. Un pâle sourire souligna les lèvres de Sirius. Oui, le voilà, le vrai visage de Severus, celui qu'il avait entrevu à la lueur des flammes, sans le masque ni l'apparat. Ce visage rien qu'à lui.  
Comme une poupée de chiffon, Sirius s'affaissa sur son corps sans vie, se mit à gémir dans son cou. Il resserra l'étreinte.  
Il n'avait plus rien. Plus rien.  
Eperdu, il pressa sa peau contre la sienne, écrasait son nez contre la chair de son cou, comme il tentait de se dissoudre en lui, de mourir un peu. Severus avait toujours sur lui cette odeur de bois qui brûle, d'essence de pin, de saponaire.  
Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu… Il aurait pu se laisser aller, là, lui contre sa peau encore chaude, tout doucement, dans la neige… sentir sa respiration s'éteindre au même rythme que la sienne… se regarder partir, dans le regard de l'autre, et mettre fin à toute cette humanité crasse, à ces obligations chevillées au corps… Les larmes redoublèrent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il y ait Pettigrow, Harry Potter, et cette foutue culpabilité ?!  
Les doigts de Sirius s'enfonçaient dans le tissu, tandis qu'il tentait d'étouffer contre sa peau le cri qui l'empoignait. Les tremblements de tout son corps.  
Puis brusquement le silence. Les mouvements se figent. Il se redresse. Replonge son visage dans son cou.  
Le cœur de Sirius comme une bombe à retardement.  
La jugulaire palpitait faiblement contre sa joue.  
Terrorisé, la respiration haletante, il se leva, promena sur Severus un regard perdu. Trop d'émotions. Trop de sensations violentes. Il lui semblait qu'il se détachait de son corps, se regardait là, effondré comme une femme. Il se mit à rire. Trop vivant. Il allait crever à force d'état d'âme… Si Severus ne mourrait pas maintenant.  
Il déchira un pan de sa robe, enserra les poignets proprement fendus. Il n'y avait pas eu d'hésitation dans le geste. Etouffant la douleur qui remontait en vague sourde, il souleva doucement le corps, le blottit contre lui. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur son visage blafard. L'ombre de la mort le rendait si paisible. Si beau. De la porcelaine. Sirius tenta d'ignorer la contraction dans sa poitrine. Avec une tendresse qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Probablement le dernier baiser qui lui était donné de faire.  
Dans un bruissement significatif, il transplana.

*

Il n'y avait que le silence. Et l'obscurité bienfaitrice qui le baignait d'une vague chaude et enveloppante. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette légèreté du corps, cette sensation de plénitude… comme une délivrance. Il se sentait sourire. Loin. Loin de tout. Enfin.  
Fini le double jeu, fini cette vie de routine, de relents, d'angoisse, de claustration, fini les yeux verts, la culpabilité comme une rengaine amère, ce goût âpre en bouche, cette existence factice, au sens creux, la solitude… l'angoisse qui vous ronge quand il vous regarde, quand il vous enlace, doucement… quand il vous sourit, comme vous souririez, vous, dans un moment d'abandon.  
Cette douleur qui vous empoigne, dans ses yeux.  
Le vide laissé à son départ.  
Il n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir.  
Sombrer…  
Sombrer.  
Et ignorer la douleur qui revient, comme une nuée d'aiguilles, qui s'enlise, palpite. Refuser la sensation de l'air dans ses poumons. Le brouhaha de ses pensées. Ses paupières qui frémissent.  
Qu'on le laisse en paix…  
Les sons lui parvinrent, troubles et résonnants. Une voix se fit plus proche.

« … Sn… »

Une voix de femme.

« Monsieur Snape ? »

Lutter. Replonger. La voix nasillarde lui donnait la nausée.

« Monsieur ? »

La colère. Il lui semblait que cette fonction revêtait un effort considérable. Laborieusement, il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche. Sans succès.

« Monsieur Snape, vous êtes réveillé ? Il y a deux hommes qui souhaitent vous parler. Deux hommes du ministère. »

Une pause. La voix semble hésiter, chuchote sur le ton du commérage. Malgré lui, Severus essayait de comprendre.

« Il parait que c'est Sirius Black qui vous a amené ici. Qu'il vous a déposé devant la porte de l'hôpital avant de transplaner. Il parait qu'il s'est enfui d'Azkaban. Quand je dis que tout part à volo dans ce pays… On n'est pas en sécurité dans nos propres maisons. D'ailleurs si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, y'a longtemps que je vous aurais foutu en taule, vous. Faut pas chercher bien loin pour voir que vous êtes un vendu, comme ce Sirius Black. J'espère que ce salaud s'est collé une bonne crise épileptique après les deux transplanages qu'il s'est fait à la suite. »

Son lit tanguait violemment. La voix bourdonnait dans sa tête, tournait en boucle comme un refrain de seconde main. Ministère. Transplanage. Azkaban. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Vite. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à souffler un nom.  
« Dumbledore ? » cracha la voix. « Il est ici. » Un silence méprisant. « Entre nous, je sais pas comment Dumbledore peut vous faire confiance. Il vous a veillé pendant vos quatre jours de convalescence. Moi je vous aurais laissé crever devant l'hôpital. »  
Severus regrettait en cet instant de ne pouvoir agrémenter ses paroles d'une réflexion sur le serment d'Hippocrate. Les pas s'éloignaient, secs, avant d'être étouffé par le claquement peu révérencieux de la porte.  
Sirius Black.  
L'homme laissa échapper un gémissement tandis qu'il essayait retrouver le contrôle de ses doigts. Suspendit ses pensées.  
Sirius ne réalisait pas dans quelle merde il l'avait fourré… Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser crever.

Il étouffa en silence le tremblement dans sa poitrine.

… Fin ? Un petit épilogue suivra ce dernier chapitre afin de mettre un point final un peu plus… sympathique à cette fic! Il viendra samedi prochain !

Qu'en dites-vous ? Tous les avis sont bienvenus !

A bientôt !


	9. Epilogue

Titre :_ De la haine._  
Disclaimer : J'aimerais revendiquer Severus Snape comme ma propriété personnelle mais je crois que c'est raté… T.T  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama, romance.

Et voici le petit dernier (court j'avoue, mais prévu ainsi) ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic, je suis toute émue ! Mon premier snack !  
Bonne lecture !

Petit message à Paly: merci beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews, elles feraient plaisir à n'importe quel auteur! Tu es arrivée au bon moment, il ne te manquait que le petit bout de la fin! Lol

**Epilogue.**

An 13 de l'ère nouvelle. Cabane hurlante.

**« Quelle douce vengeance, murmura Rogue en regardant Black. J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait… »**

Sirius. Entre ses mains. Enfin. Ils pouvaient bien le dévisager, Potter et ses comparses, de leurs yeux de merlan frit, comme ces pauvres néophytes à l'esprit abscons qu'ils étaient! Il n'y avait que ce regard, cet œil pâle… Un an. Un an à attendre. Il pouvait sentir à quelques pas de lui le bouillonnement de son corps. L'angoisse. Et le manque.  
Severus sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes. Les mots butaient contre ses lèvres. Il avait espéré, l'espace d'un instant, le retrouver seul à la Cabane Hurlante. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.  
_« Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser crever. »  
_Sirius chancela au tonnerre qui résonnait dans son crâne. À la violence des mots qui palpitaient contre l'os. Il le dévisagea, les traits tirés. Il semblait avoir brusquement vieilli de quelques années. Ignorant des pratiques de légilimencie, il jeta ses pensées dans le vide.  
_« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire … J'ai passé un an à me reprocher ta tentative de suicide. J'ai cru mourir en te voyant te vider de ton sang, sale con d'égoïste. »  
_Severus tressaillit. Il avait le sentiment d'étouffer._  
__- Rien à foutre de ta culpabilité. Tu m'as tué Black. Dès que tu as franchi la porte.  
-Tu t'es servi de moi…  
_**« Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague, grogna Black. Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château _ il désigna Ron d'un signe de tête_, je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires… »  
**_… Je n'étais pas seulement revenu pour Harry. » _

*

La cellule était vide. Entre les murs, le silence. D'un pas léger, Severus pénétra dans l'alcôve. S'assied là où Sirius avait dû se trouver quelques heures auparavant. Avant de disparaître.  
Sa respiration résonnait durement contre les murs. Comme pour combler l'absence.  
D'une main il caressa la pierre, sentit un accroc. Doucement il se pencha.  
La lune baignait la salle d'une lumière apaisante.  
Gravé dans la pierre, quelques mots.  
_Je n'arrive pas à partir.  
_Les émotions se bousculèrent en lui. Lentement, son regard se perdit dans un ciel sans nuage.  
« Alors reste ».

*****_**Fin**_*****

Le point final est posé… Il peut paraître inabouti, vous laisser sur votre fin, mais ayant pris le parti de garder le fil de l'histoire de JK Rowling, je ne pouvais l'envisager qu'ainsi… Je vous laisse à votre imagination quant à la possible suite de cette histoire… jusqu'à l'inexorable sentence du voile (ouiiiin).  
Merci à tous, à vous qui m'avez reviewée et donnée l'envie de continuer, et à toi, lecteur anonyme ! et à bientôt peut-être !


End file.
